


Jellyfish Print

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Romance, Scissoring, fem!Aoba, fem!Clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear is confused about the concept of bras, and Aoba is as patient as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellyfish Print

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask about the title, I needed to slap something there, pshshhshshhh.
> 
> Anyway, welcome to my first DRAMAtical Murder fic! Not only is it smut, but it's also femslash. Huzzah for lesbians. Since Clear/Aoba quickly took over my life, I'm tacking it alongside my other top OTPs, so I'm hoping this fic is the first of many for these two cuties.
> 
> I don't know why the fact Clear wore boxers stuck with me so much. Maybe it just seems weird to me that androids have underwear. And since I was already pondering femslash Clearao, this fic came to be (sorry it's so cliche).
> 
> Please enjoy *bows*

The wooden stairs creaked quietly as sock-covered feet padded upstairs, but Clear still knew Aoba was coming up before she even entered the room. A large plastic basket was pressed to her hip, her long blue hair tied up in a low ponytail.

“Alright Clear, strip off your clothes.”

Clear, occupied with flipping through one of the magazines littering Aoba’s room, looked up quickly at the statement. Never had Aoba been so _forward_. Embarrassed but definitely more elated, Clear shot up from the bed with a big smile. “Oh! Is Aoba-san in the mood?” she said in a lilt, wriggling her hips.

Aoba’s cheeks stained pink. “Clear, no, not like that!” she snapped. She plopped the basket hard on the bed, narrowly missing the snoozing Ren. “I’m doing laundry, and that includes your clothes, too. Come on, I want to be done before Granny gets back.” The soft yellow scarf around Clear’s neck slithered off as Aoba put it in the basket first, Clear watching as Aoba started dumping other clothes littered about too.

The slight disappointment from Aoba’s harsh decline was pushed aside by the curiosity of the current activity. The clothes piled up in the basket in an unkempt fashion until the floor was clear of Aoba’s light mess.

“You can take off the rest of your clothes. I have some clean clothes you can change into in the bathroom,” Aoba said, already heading to her closet. “As for your coat, it’ll have to be dry-cleaned probably.”

Faithfully following those instructions, Clear skipped over to the bathroom with the change of clothes Aoba tossed her way. A few minutes later, she was in one of the larger shirts Aoba owned with some panties Aoba also tossed her way. It was a bit tighter at her more ample hips, but Clear couldn't be more delighted to wear her girlfriend's clothes. She folded her dirty clothes and put them on top of the pile in the basket and hung her coat up. Aoba had moved Ren to her usual spot and Clear noticed a strip of black stick out from where she had been laying.

“Aoba-san?” Clear pulled the strip out from under the blanket. She vaguely remembered the piece of clothing, a strip with thin straps and two curved spots that Clear remembered covered Aoba’s breasts. Like shirts or pants or shoes, Aoba had more than one of different coloring and style. This one was black with light-blue lace trim over the curved parts.

“Ah, thanks Clear!” Aoba snatched it away, quickly stuffing it in the pile. “Alright, I’m gonna put these in.”

As she walked back downstairs, Clear pondered about the skimpy clothing. What was its use even? She couldn’t imagine it keeping Aoba warm. Maybe it was for the opposite purpose? When her fans couldn’t keep her cool during summer months, Clear would strip to her shirt and roll up her pants. It helped a little. Maybe Aoba did the same. The least amount of clothing without being indecent.

By the time Aoba came back up, Clear had already forgotten about it and was enjoying being surrounded by her girlfriend’s scent, nuzzling into the shirt as she resumed flipping through the magazine. Aoba curled up beside her, laying on Clear’s stomach and letting out a tired sigh. It was a moment of pure content. With a smile, Clear ran her hand once very softly through Aoba’s hair then continued flipping.

Maybe it was because she had lived with her grandpa that Clear found these magazines so fascinating. Before she met Aoba and Koujaku and Mizuki and everyone, Clear had no idea so many cute clothes existed. Dresses and skirts that flowered out like the hats of jellyfish and of every color she could think of and more, and in such pretty designs! Clear wondered if she could ask Aoba if they could go shopping soon.

More of those strange undergarments were being modeled as Clear turned the page. She peeked below her at Aoba, who had her eyes closed but didn’t seem to be sleeping.

“Hey, Aoba-san?”

“Hmm?”

“What are these?” Clear showed the magazine to Aoba.

After beat of silence, Aoba made a confused noise and put the magazine down. “Clear, stop being weird!”

Hurt, Clear sat up as Aoba rolled away from her. Clear bent over her girlfriend, bouncing on the bed a bit. “Huhhh, what’s with that? Aoba-san, don’t be so mean! It was a serious question!” she protested.

Aoba looked up at her, lips protruding slightly in a pout. “How do you not know what underwear is?”

At that, Clear blinked. “I do know what it is. You lent me some, see?” Just as she got on her knees to pull up her shirt and expose the panties, Aoba slapped her hands away. "And you're washing my other ones."

“Those are boxers, typically _men’s_ underwear. Girls can wear them too, I guess. I have one or two pairs myself. But we have another set, for here!” She patted over her own chest.

Clear patted her chest too. “For here.” Yes, she understood that much. She tilted her head slightly. “I’ve never worn one before. Does it keep you cool? Oh, but if they’re underwear, then you wouldn’t show it in public, right?”

Aoba stared incredulously at Clear. “You’ve honestly never worn one.”

Hands still over her chest, Clear shook her head. “Nope. But you said they’re for girls, right? Then Grandpa probably didn’t know about them, and that’s why I wear boxers. Grandpa gave me them to me too on top of the rest of my clothes, after all.”

Aoba pulled Clear’s hands down with a contemplative scowl. “I don’t know if that’s all of it, but I guess it’s plausible at least that he couldn’t get them for you. Still, even when you were with Toue?”

“Yes.” There were still holes here and there that Clear had of her memories in Toue, but she was fairly certain of the answer from observing her sisters during her brief time there.

Aoba scoffed. “I’m not surprised. Toue was just a stupid man after all.”

Clear gave her girlfriend a long look. She had a pretty good idea of how Aoba would react, but still… “Aoba-san, can I see yours?”

As expected, Aoba’s expression became taut as she crossed her arms protectively over her chest. “I’m not doing that! You can look in the magazine to know what they’re like.”

“But those are other girls! They’re not Aoba-san!” Clear protested, bouncing a little on the bed with her palms and knees again. 

Although narrowing her eyes, within seconds Aoba let out a small indignant breath through her nose. “If it’s you, then it’s fine, I guess.”

With a cheer, Clear brought Aoba close and kissed her lips. Despite the embarrassed flush on her cheeks, Clear saw the tiny smile when she pulled away. The favorite top Aoba usually wore was in the wash too and instead replaced with a black tank top. Clear put her hands under the hem, taking her time to push it up as her fingertips brushed over the soft, smooth skin of Aoba’s abdomen. Clear felt Aoba tense, and she tried not to smile.

The hem rolled over Aoba’s chest, resting comfortably on top of her breasts. The underwear was almost the same blue as her hair, and an explosion of tiny white and pink stars decorated it. The curved parts perfectly hugged Aoba’s breasts. Clear remembered Aoba wearing it once before, but just as she thought, Aoba had them in more than one design. She never asked about it, but now that she was purposefully examining it, she couldn't help her curiosity.

“So what is this called, Aoba-san?” Clear’s voice was quiet, husky.

Aoba’s voice was also quiet. “A bra.”

“This bra looks really cute on you.”

“Shut up…”

“How do you put it on?” Perhaps it was different from a shirt because the strap was unconnected with the one Clear found earlier.

Aoba shifted a bit. “There’s hooks in the back. I keep meaning to get one that I can fasten in the front.” She tapped at the center of the band beneath her breasts, where a bow was.

“So cute!” Clear said, smiling. Her hands went to the back of the strap. “Aoba-san, could I try it on?”

“I-I don’t think you could-- Stop that!” She wriggled around and yanked Clear’s hands away. “Bras, like any other kind of clothing, come in sizes! You’re at least a cup and band size bigger than me.” She huffed a bit. “That pervert can give you those but not even proper clothing for them? Geez. They’ve stayed perfectly up though, how unfair is that…”

Clear laughed a bit. “Well, they made us to be as perfect as possible.”

Aoba draped her arms over Clear’s shoulders, eyes staring her down with a playful glint. “That aside, what I want to know is how you know about men’s ‘fantasies’ but not about bras. Are you sure you’re not messing with me just so you can strip me down?”

“You’re always saying I’m too blunt to do something like mess around with you,” Clear protested with a pout. “If I wanted to do something like that with Aoba-san, then I would just say so.”

“Hmm, very true.” Aoba chuckled a bit then laid her head against Clear’s shoulder. “Okay, then on Sunday we can go shopping. I get paid in two days so it’ll be fine. If you ignore the underwire, it’ll be worth it to run around freely. Of course, I bet your grandpa gave you baggy clothing for a reason.”

The more Aoba explained, the more Clear realized what a loaded rant the conversation unleashed. “These seem like such a hassle, Aoba-san.”

“You said it.” Aoba laughed against her shoulder. Her tank top was still rolled up with most of her upper body exposed. Clear saw where the two ends of the band connected and tried to unhook them.

“Clear.”

“I want Aoba-san to be stripped now.”

“Aha, I knew that was it!” Aoba sat up to give Clear a glare, but its effect was lost with the smile on her lips. Clear took advantage and pressed their lips together. Aoba seemed to have the same idea though and their noses bumped, their mouths meeting sloppily. Holding back her laugh, Clear gently cupped Aoba’s chin and held her in place as she adjusted the kiss.

Clear moved her hands over the warm expanse of Aoba’s sides and back, fingertips ghosting over the firm lengths of her spine and shoulder blades. She felt the goosebumps that started dotting her skin, and she opened her mouth a little wider. Clear took the invitation and slid her tongue alongside Aoba’s, exploring in deep earnest. She petted through Aoba’s ponytail, swallowing the shudder in her voice. Their tongues slid against each other, Aoba vaguely tasting of the tea they made earlier - fruity and rich.

As she gently tugged the hair tie down, Clear’s lips moved down Aoba’s jawline, following it until she got beneath one of Aoba’s sensitive spots beneath her ear. Aoba shivered, a hot pant leaving her as her hair came free and Clear lightly threaded her fingers through the ends.

Aoba arched her back slightly. “Kiss,” she said in a heated whine.

Of course, Clear could never deny a request that Aoba said in that tone. She adjusted their position, setting Aoba against the headboard and kneeling in between her girlfriend’s spread legs. Aoba tossed her tank top aside before cupping each side of Clear’s face and kissing her sweetly.

Clear swore her gears and pumps stuttered with the action. No matter how many times Aoba chastised her or got embarrassed, when she was kissed so sincerely and so drenched in affection, Clear was transported to the day Aoba gazed into her eyes, accepting her face, calling them the same…

 _Can I fall in love more than once with you?_ Clear thought maybe to ask Aoba one day. Just thinking of how quickly she’d turn bright red and murmur for her not to say things like that made Clear smile wide in the kiss.

Aoba’s hands tangled themselves in the long mess of Clear’s hair. Once again, Clear tried for unhooking the band of Aoba’s bra. She managed to get it, and Clear felt over the skin beneath it as if she were newly exploring it.

“Clear…” Aoba’s eyes were glazed slightly.

Clear gave Aoba the room for her to shrug off her bra too. Right after, Aoba put her hands at the hem of Clear’s shirt and tugged it up insistently. Clear raised her arms, wriggling out of the shirt. Immediately after, she kissed along Aoba’s neck again.

“Aah, mmn…” Aoba tilted her head, allowing Clear more access. Clear shuddered a bit as hands explored her back and sides, fondling her butt over her boxers. Lips were captured in another kiss and Clear moved her hands up to rub over Aoba’s breasts, thumbs rubbing over nipples and fingers gently kneading the soft mounds. A drawn-out moan rumbled in the back of Aoba’s throat when Clear pinched her nipples, tugging them a bit. Her tongue glided against Aoba’s, continuing to play with her nipples, getting a little rougher. It didn’t seem to hurt Aoba; she gave sharp moans and gasps, wiggling closer to Clear.

Abruptly breaking the kiss, Aoba whispered in her ear, “ _Your turn_.”

So distracted from the hot shiver that flooded her sensory nodes Clear didn’t process what Aoba said until her hands were pulled from her chest and Clear was coaxed to lean back slightly. Aoba’s lips, still slightly wet from their fervent kissing, returned to Clear’s skin, making her cheeks feel hot from the sudden attention. Her kisses went all over Clear’s collar and chest, eliciting a series of short inhales from her. Aoba licked into the dip of the collarbone, sucking it once, twice, before moving further down. She kissed between Clear’s breasts and over them. Her tongue circled one of the hardened pink nipples hotly until finally pressing her soft lips to it. Clear’s breath hitched as Aoba’s lips undulated over her nipple like she was lavishing her mouth again. Wonderfully hot moistness covered it as Aoba licked it before closing around for a soft suck.

“Oh, Aoba-san…” Clear moved her hips a bit, eyes falling closed. She petted through Aoba’s hair again as her nipple was sucked, nuzzling into the blue softness and kissing the top of Aoba’s head. One of Aoba’s hands on her other breast trembled. Clear kissed her hair more, rubbing her nose softly into the roots where she knew Aoba’s hair was most sensitive.

“Y-you can’t keep doing that,” her girlfriend said in a rushed breath.

“I can’t help it. Your hair is really soft, I like doing it,” Clear said, moaning softly when her other nipple started getting attention from a moist tongue. Her hips moved more but she resisted the urge to ask to be touched by instead reaching her hand to the waistband of Aoba’s jeans. “If I don’t do it hard, it makes Aoba-san feel good, doesn’t it?”

After unbuckling the belt, Clear’s hand slipped beneath the waistband and Aoba’s underwear, her fingertips rubbing her swelling clit. Aoba jolted, hips bucking forward and thighs twitching, a heated, “ _Haah_!” puffed out into Clear’s breast.

More gently, Clear continued to rub the sensitive spot, Aoba melting against her. She kept trying to pleasure Clear, giving sloppy kisses over her neck and fondling her breasts. But the more Clear rubbed, the wetter it felt, and she was starting to feel Aoba twitch down there as her girlfriend let out broken fragments of her name and sharp gasps. When her hips finally began thrusting into Clear’s hand, she pulled away, feeling flushed from head to toe.

Aoba let out a whine when Clear pulled her hand out of her pants but laid back on the bed when insistent hands tugged on them. Panting, face dusted red and hair fanned out on the pillows, Aoba lifted her hips and then legs compliantly when Clear tugged both pants and underwear off.

The sight of Aoba aroused was enough for Clear’s own to skyrocket, and she pressed into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. “S-sorry, Aoba-san. I should’ve asked before we got this far.”

“It was fine a long time ago,” Aoba said in a murmur, petting through Clear’s hair. “If you didn’t keep going, _I_ would.”

“Aoba-san…” Still aroused, but wanting to be gentle as usual, she pecked at Aoba’s neck. Her tongue laved over a reddening mark. “Aoba-san, you’re getting really wet, aren’t you? Since that time you did it to me...I want to taste you this time.” Her words shook a bit at the end, and she didn’t realize how much she wanted it until her tongue swiped over her lips hungrily.

Even quieter than before, Aoba said, “D-do what you want.”

Clear whispered her name again, a little more urgently. She kissed over Aoba’s shoulder and then down her arm. Every now and then her lips parted slightly for a quick lick and then continued on down past bicep and elbow and finally over her wrist. Holding it, Clear opened her mouth to suck on her fingertips, running her tongue over them and mindful not to let her teeth scrape.

“Hhh…” Aoba’s fingers twitched, massaging Clear’s tongue and the sides of her mouth. Clear couldn't resist thinking about those fingers exploring a different opening and went back to pleasuring Aoba.

She went down her body, spreading her thighs further apart. Crowned by coarse blue hair was Aoba’s entrance, the aroused scent filling Clear’s nose. It drove her crazy and she licked her lips again. But, trying to restrain herself some, Clear nuzzled into Aoba’s inner thigh, caressing her hip. She felt over Aoba’s body like that, memorizing it in the loving way she always did. Aoba told her once never to forget her body, and truly Clear never did. The feel under her palm and the scent that surrounded her and the sight that captivated her - Clear never forgot any of it and so it was with fond touches that she basked in what was purely _Aoba_ now.

 _Like returning home_. Even though she had the place she once shared with her grandpa, had only recently become a part of Aoba and Tae’s life, and wasn’t blood-related to any of them, it was with Aoba that she felt like the existence of “Clear”, herself, was tethered down. Where Aoba went, she would go. And if there was ever a time they were separated like that one painful year, then they would undoubtedly meet again.

They had already beaten the odds once before, after all.

Clear sighed happily, nuzzling into the creamy softness of Aoba’s thigh. Her hand continued its roaming and her mouth marked exposed skin where it could, purposefully avoiding the heated entrance.

 _Aoba-san’s hip. Aoba-san’s naval. Aoba-san’s thigh. Her stomach. Her heaving chest and sexy pants and dusky eyes. Her beautiful voice filling my ears always, always… I need more_.  _I need more of Aoba-san_.

Unable to take any more of the wriggling hips and needy moans beneath her, Clear went down again to the glistening spot between spread legs. She grinned at both the embarrassed way Aoba bit her bottom lip and the sight of her arousal.

“It’s so cute, Aoba-san! It's really wet and pink - ah, and it's dripping so much!” She kissed it, enjoying the resulting whimper from her girlfriend and her entrance quivering. “So easily stimulated. Does it feel good?” She blew another breath then gave a relishing lick, a moan slipping out of her from the intimate taste.

“Aah! Hhh, haa…! I-if you’re gonna do it, do it! It’s embarrassing enough already without waiting for it…” She probably meant to be stern, but it sounded more like begging from her trembling lips. 

Clear let out one last heated breath, feeling her own panties getting wet. “Of course. I’ll make you feel good now.” Brushing her long white hair aside, Clear leaned down and used her thumbs to spread Aoba’s lower lips more. She kissed her hole gently, but quickly her arousal took over, and her tongue licked around the wet folds before plunging inside, trying to taste as much of her precious Aoba as she could.

“Haahh! Ah, Cle-- _Oh_!” Aoba’s thighs twitched. Clear switched back to stroking over the opening softly with her tongue. When her lips closed over it this time, it was to give a wet suck. With every alternated suck of her lips and lave of her tongue, a mixture of saliva and Aoba’s juices smeared over Clear’s mouth and chin. It was messy, but Clear couldn’t stop herself from eagerly eating out her girlfriend. 

With a hum, Clear shoved her tongue as deep as she could inside Aoba’s hot confines. She pulled back just slightly to lick at her lips, savoring the taste of the juices. "Mm, just as I thought, I love the taste of Aoba-san." She moved up to suck at Aoba’s clit, previously neglected but now a beautiful red.

“Haa! Ahh, haa! C-Clear, it feels… _good_!” Her nails dug into Clear’s scalp, grabbing a fistful of her hair. Every now and then, she’d lessen her grip then pet the tangled mess of white, before forgetting herself again and grabbing it roughly, always with a high-pitched keen. Clear didn’t mind the mild pain, pleasured enough from Aoba’s taste, her convulsing entrance and stream of gratified moans.

The sheets starting to get damp from Clear’s ministrations making Aoba's cunt soaking wet. Neither of them paid it much mind. The tip of Clear’s tongue circled Aoba’s clit, down past her urethra and into her entrance before licking a trail back up. Aoba’s hips undulated desperately onto her mouth, a loud shriek leaving her. Clear didn’t hold her down, letting Aoba freely thrust her tongue further in. 

“ _C-Clear_! Aah~!! Nn-! _Ah_! G-good, really... _good_ , Cle--ah! _Clear_!”

Clear shuddered. _Aoba-san, Aoba-san, I love you, you taste so so good, Aoba-san, I love you._ Her thoughts went in endless circuits, but entirely filled with the woman shaking in pleasure beneath her. Adjusting the tilt of her head, Clear made room to take out her thumb, replacing it with two of her fingers.

“Nnngh! F-fuck--!” Aoba’s words were coming in short breaths, and Clear felt her walls start eagerly sucking her fingers. With a roll of Aoba’s hips, she was plunged deeper inside, loving the wetness, how Aoba accepted her inside her body. The pads of her fingertips pushed around, rubbing firmly. Every moan fueled Clear’s desire. She had to make Aoba feel good, make her closer to orgasm. With how she almost sounded like she was sobbing in between her begging, Clear knew it wouldn’t be long now.

“Clear, if you keep going--ah! Ahh, I’m gonna--!!”

When Aoba's grip changed to her trying to push Clear away, she pulled back in concern. “Aoba-san?”

It took Aoba a second to respond, her glazed eyes coming to a focus on Clear. Her arms spread out a bit, reaching for her. “Hurry, Clear, hurry! Come here,” she said breathlessly, chest heaving.

“But you were about to-”

"I-I want both of us to...!”

Hit with clarity, Clear hurriedly moved, slipping out of the panties. One of her legs went over Aoba's hip, the other hooking under Aoba's other thigh. The position, once Clear scooted closer, had their humming entrances radiating their heat against each other. That wonderful sensation alone made Clear's breath catch in her throat. "A-Aoba-san..." She swallowed thickly.

Aoba was sitting up now too, holding herself up with her hands like Clear as she wriggled their hips together impatiently. She gave an eager thrust, still on the high of her impending orgasm. "Don't stop. Don't stop moving. Keep going, please...!"

An intense jolt ran up Clear's body. "Y-yes, Mistress." The title was out, but Clear couldn't have stopped it. Not when she was so willing to do whatever Aoba wanted. She flushed when Aoba gave a breathless chuckle.

Arching her back slightly, Clear braced herself on her hands as she started moving, rolling her hips onto Aoba's. The warmth of their cunts mingled, but it wasn't enough. Aoba bucked into Clear insistently, letting out a long gasp.

"A-ah, hold on, Aoba-san, let me..." Clear reached between them, feeling over both their clits, unable to tell if the wetness she felt was her own or Aoba's. She adjusted the angle of her position, until a quiver tore through her from their most sensitive parts rubbing against each other.

"Ah! Aob-ba...san!"

Aoba was the one moving, crushing their hips together as surely as if she was pulling them into a hard kiss. Her hands were gripping the mattress, moving back a bit more so she had more leverage to move. Having gone the past few minutes without any relief, Clear was over-stimulated from the touches, so wet and quick, grinding onto her again and again. Her mind tried to keep up with what was going on, thrusting out her hips as well to rub between Aoba's legs. Her entrance twitched, stroking over Aoba's and dripping, adding to the damp spot where they met. The bed began to creak quietly from their movements. The strain was obviously building in Aoba's biceps, and Clear watched as she made a slightly impatient noise, switching to moving her hips solely.

Kiss. Clear wanted to kiss her. Her gaze roamed over Aoba’s face, her breasts framed by her long blue hair, and tense stomach - finally down to her fluidly moving hips and where they were connected. It was the most beautiful and arousing sight to Clear.

In their excited state, it was hard to move in a matched pace to keep their clits stroking against each other, but Clear was starting not to care. Anything was too much sensation, every part of Aoba that touched her sent sparks coursing through her body. Aoba seemed to be in the same state, tossing her head back slightly, her mouth open as she took short, dry breaths.

“Ah, ah, aaah! Aaannn!”

After her mind clouded over more, Clear could care less about method, and her hips ground against Aoba's with more desperation. _Come for me, Aoba-san, right here all over me, show me it’s good-!_

The high was intense, and even though her own artificial muscles were starting to burn in protest, Clear couldn’t stop. She didn’t want to stop until she went over the edge with Aoba, until she could scream in utmost pleasure.

Stimulated tears were making Aoba’s eyes glassy. Clear shifted, difficult in their frantic movements, to grip Aoba’s hips, holding her in place as best as she could as she ground into her with more force. She opened her mouth to apologize, but then Clear felt the soft bundle of Aoba’s clit.

“C-Clear! Aah, Clear, c-close…!”

“Aoba-sa-ah-n!” Clear punctuated each syllable with a hard thrust. Sweat dotted both their bodies, making them shimmer, and yes, Clear was certain Aoba was beautiful no matter what. So beautiful… Mixed in the heated passion and hazy ecstasy, there was that swelling happiness that she could be like this with Aoba. That their lips and legs and saliva and juices could get tangled and blended together.

It was that realization, like all other times, that sent Clear to her orgasm. “A-Aoba-san, Aoba-san!” Clear dug her nails into Aoba’s skin, letting out a hitched, dry moan. “A-aaah…!”

Aoba shook, one of her hands grabbing Clear’s ankle and gripping it tightly as she bit her lip. Finally, with a short burst of liquid between them, Aoba gazed straight into Clear’s eyes, shrieking her name.

Aoba stopped moving, but Clear rode out her orgasm a little bit more before finally falling back on the mattress. She stayed like that only a few seconds, trying to gather her breath before crawling to Aoba’s side. She was already laying down, face completely red and tears from over-stimulation were sticking to her eyelashes. Clear brushed back the hair sticking to her face and kissed her cheeks, nose, chin, then finally lips.

Shifting a bit, Aoba loosely embraced Clear, nuzzling into her chest with labored breaths. Clear adjusted too, and buried her nose into her girlfriend’s disheveled hair. Aoba tensed, and Clear thought maybe she’d pull away, but Aoba only got a little closer. Smiling, Clear sighed in bliss.

For a minute or so, they tried to collect their breath, their bodies slowly relaxing and cooling down. If Clear tried to shift her legs, she felt the slickness keeping her inner thighs stuck together. Her finger hooked under Aoba’s chin, gently urging her to lift her face. Their lips met, rubbing softly over one another.

Breaking apart, Clear brushed her nose against Aoba’s. “It’s a mess. You came like that again.”

Aoba made an embarrassed noise. “D-don’t point it out! You said you wouldn’t make fun of me if it happened!”

Peppering reassuring kisses over her face, Clear said, “I’m not. I think it’s sexy, because it means Aoba-san felt really good, right?” Clear smiled, trying to meet her girlfriend’s eyes.

Instead of answering, Aoba moved to toss the blankets over them. “Shut up and wake me when the washer beeps.”

“Yes!” Clear said. If it meant she could hold Aoba a little while longer, she didn’t care about anything else.

* * *

“Aoba-san! I found some cute underwear online! Shall we get some?”

Aoba had just finished taking her bath for the evening, a fluffy towel over her head as she entered the room. With a curious look on her face, she bent down next to where Clear was sitting on the floor. Ren was in her lap, a screen to an online site opened up before them.

Clear heard her girlfriend make something of a choking noise. “Clear, that’s _lingerie_! How did you stumble across this!?”

Alarmed at Aoba’s tone, Clear quickly explained, “Well, when Mizuki-san called you when you were out the other day, we talked and she gave me a site she highly recommended.” Was it bad? She had just wanted to prepare herself a bit for their shopping trip...

“We’re not getting those! Close it now! Delete it from my browsing history! Ren, make sure she deletes it!” Aoba was furiously drying her hair with the towel, water droplets flying onto Clear and Ren’s faces.

“Understood."

“Waaah, what’s this, both Ren-san and Aoba-san are being meeean!” wailed Clear. “And here I thought you’d look so cuteeee!” She went to another tab she had opened from the same site and pointed at it. “Look, Aoba-san, you should get this one!”

With reluctance, Aoba seemed to steel herself before looking at the screen. Her cheeks got bright pink. “Get real! That’s not underwear, that is string, lacy _string_!”

“But Aoba-saaaan,” Clear whined. “For me?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one who needs this stuff?”

“Ah! Yes look, I really liked this one!” Clear went to another tab and pointed again. Aoba’s expression changed. It was a matching bra and panty set, and really simple compared to the other pieces she had seen. No lace or ribbon, just yellow with light-purple jellyfish printed on it. Clear had exclaimed excitedly to Ren when she had first seen it.

Nearly bouncing where she sat, Clear looked at Aoba eagerly for approval. Her girlfriend was smiling, then she shook her head. “You’re strangely simple sometimes,” she said, ruffling Clear’s hair. “Alright, we can get that one. We took your measurements the other day, so you remember what your size is, right?”

“I do! Thank you, Aoba-san!” She leaned over and kissed her cheek. Aoba looked like her smile had gotten a little wider. “So… what about that lacy one?”

A hand lightly shoved itself over Clear’s face. “Don’t push it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know what needs to be taken advantage of in this fandom? DRAMAtical lesbians. Just sayin'. 
> 
> *moonwalks away singing the Jellyfish Song*


End file.
